


Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But Minghao brings him back, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Horror, M/M, Mingyu dies, Non-Linear Narrative, Really Confusing, at what cost though?, but like for three lines?, kind of, somehow we have some spicy junhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao crosses life with death and seals his destiny within the devil's words.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge 3: Supernatural





	Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

**M** ingyu looks just as beautiful as Minghao remembers. The sun hits his hair and the light plays a marvelous show, turning dark strands into melting chocolate. Minghao's fingertips itch to reach the other, to feel the warmth of his skin against his own, to taste the softness of his lips. But he can't. Not yet. 

…

Minghao crosses the last line with what is left of the chalk, his knees bruised from the time kneeling on the floor roughed by leaves and rocks, but he ignores the pain, focusing instead on the jar with blood sitting on the decayed bench, within his reach. There's sweat pooling on his temples, wobbling down to his chin like tears. 

Minghao gets to his feet, standing tall to fully appreciate the extent of his work. 

Five circles spiraling into a pentagram, inside each cycle he drew the runes from Jeonghan's book, most with blood from dead animals, some with his own. Right at the middle, laying on the pentagram, a picture shines under the dawn light.

Minghao smiles. This will do.

…

Jeonghan smiles at him. It's a macabre image, the corners of his mouth are lifted upwards in such an unnatural way it looks like someone sewed into his face. 

"Are you sure it will work? It's been days already." Minghao asks, voice barely audible so it won't call attention upon them. 

_"It will."_ A voice rings melodically inside his head.

Minghao stares at Jeonghan for a beat longer than it would be necessary. The library lays in morbid silence, and doubt creeps as vines around Minghao's chest, piercing into his lungs and turning impossible any passage of air. His eyes grow wide and he grabs the side of Jeonghan's shoulder just to feel cold steel under his fingers. 

Jeonghan's smile never fades, not even when he pulls Minghao into his embrace, circling his pale arms around his waist. Even then, Minghao feels his smile burrowed between the strands of his hair.

_"Cadere. Et quaerite me et te."_

Minghao's world turns dark.

…

Mingyu looks at Minghao with eyes clouded by sleep, somehow still finding a way to look concerned. Minghao's chest aches with love.

"Something happened?"

"Bad dream." He croaks out in response, images flashing through his head.

Mingyu sits on the bed, turning the light of the lampshade, his eyes attentive to Minghao. "Want to talk about it?"

"I saw you," He starts, something bitter spreading through his senses, freezing him from the inside out. "Choking. And I tried to help, but you refused me."

Mingyu studies him, the moonlight hitting his skin plays a somber show, making him look less alive and more like something out of this world, almost like a… _corpse_.

Minghao burrows his head between his hands. Mingyu pulls them apart, and when he speaks, it doesn't sound like his voice at all.

"It's time, sweet child." Minghao opens his mouth to scream when spiders start to crawl through Mingyu's orbs in place of what should be his eyes, but nothing if silence comes out. 

Minghao snaps his eyes shut, and a velvet voice whispers at his ears, _"Fall. Then you shall seek me."_

When he opens them again, Mingyu is looking at Minghao with droopy eyes. 

"Hao? Something happened?"

Minghao looks around. The blinds are closed, and no light comes from the outside. 

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

…

"So, can you bring him back?" Minghao asks, ignoring the burn at the pit of his stomach.

The man standing in front of him is bizarrely beautiful. Dark red strands fall at each side of his face like silk rather than hair. His lips curve in a way that makes him look amused, his cold emerald green eyes showing nothing but apathy. 

Minghao expects to hear him speak inside his head as Jeonghan did, but the demon's inhumanly perfect sculpted lips move, and a velvet voice dances around Minghao. 

"I can." His eyes run down Minghao from head to toe, lingering around his mouth a bit longer. "I can't _keep_ him here, though."

"I know. Jeonghan explained it to me. For how long?"

The demon cocks his head to the side, eyes flashing a deep shade of red before returning quickly to green, "Your soul doesn't value more than two months."

Minghao feels despair bubbling up inside his chest. Two months weren't enough. The demon must sense him, because he chuckles lightly, coming closer until he's at the borders of the last cycle. Minghao knows he can't trespass, but something tells him to take a step behind and so he does. 

"You know he will go straight to heaven, right?" The demon says, "Mingyu had no idea what had on his drink. What _you_ , his best friend, poured on his drink. He lived in peace and died in peace. But _you_ are trying to force him back after making him go before his time."

Minghao's knees feel weak, "He was going away. To America. He was going to leave me."

The demon's lips stretch into a full smile, showing long, dark fangs and unlike Jeonghan, it's perfectly placed on his face. Cruelty and hunger all over the edges.

"I know, my child. How could he do such a thing to you? So sweet you are." The demon taunts, opening his arms to Minghao, "I'll give you an entire year."

Minghao doesn't even realize when he steps into the circle, feeling the demon's limbs trapping him into his arms like a cage. "Why?"

The demon laughs, "Hm? Because I love you."

A shudder runs down Minghao's spine.

"I don't want to remember what I did," He says in a breath, something wicked spreading through him until he's pushing the demon to the ground, forcing him to look into Minghao's eyes.

"You won't." The demon agrees, breathless when Minghao sucks a bruise under his collarbone.

"What should I call you?" 

The demon looks at him, eyes fully red, "Jun. You can call me Jun."

Minghao smiles. It's done.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy! honestly, I'm not really fond of this work because there's a lot of plot holes, the ending was rushed and all but I hope it gave at least one of you the creeps hehe


End file.
